Frieda Adventures: Dark Memories
by Specklefur The Cat
Summary: Barry is the enemy... Fredric is mad at Frieda... The others know of the Defenders... Secrets and tales are revealed... and Goldem Ellie and Golden Chico won't stop bugging Frieda (:P). When does this cruel nightmare end? (T cuz imma paranoidz, humor cuz humor, suspense cuz suspense, sekwel to Into The Light, I'm going to use up the rest of this space with this useless sentence.)
1. The Truth

**YAY! It's the first ever chapter of the forth story of the Frieda Adventures series, Dark Memories! I can't believe I'm this far into the Frieda Adventures series! Even with that mega-long hiatus! Well, enjoy!**

Barry snuck into the Defenders Headquarters. Frieda would destroy Fredric, for sure. It was so easy, tricking them. All you had to do was find the one Frieda was closest to. And Fredric was really close to Frieda. Fredric alone would've been encouragement enough to support Frieda in the final battle against them.

He summoned a door. It was pitch black. Barry creaked the door open, revealing a black area, similar to space.

The void.

The Destroyers awaited Barry's arrival. Golden Chico was there, but Golden Ellie wasn't. Now, where did that psychotic little eel go?

The Destroyers waited.

"I am Barry, the leader of the Destroyers," he called out. "And my plan has worked!"

"But Master-"

"Quiet, Golden Chico!"

"But-"

"Peep one more time, and you won't be able to peep!"

Golden Chico slouched down a bit when Barry snapped at him. Oh well, Barry'll find out the hard way...

(Meanwhile...)

Everyone stood there.

Was Mary serious?

Barry's the enemy?

Mary sighed. "Frieda, you didn't need to go nuts like that."

Frieda sighed. "I know... it's just... it was all a shock."

"I understand. I know how it feels..." Mary said. "Maybe we should just relax for now, though. We'll seal up the Void and the Nightmare Realm, then we'll just cool off in the Defenders Headquarters."

Frieda smiled. "That sounds good! Right, Fredric?"

Fredric stood up and dusted a part of his arm, paying no mind to Frieda's question.

"Fredric?"

Fredric just walked away.

Chico walked up to Frieda. "I get why he's mad, but he seriously doesn't need to give you the silent treatment."

Frieda nodded. "I know, but I'd probably act the same way if Fredric turned on me for even a moment."

(Soon, at The Office...)

A knock?

Mike opened the door. On the other side was Bona, glaring at Mason and Jeremy. Jeremy squeaked as Bona grabbed him by the shirt. Mason yelled, "Hey!" as Bona grabbed Mason in a similar matter. She just stalked away with them.

Mike just stared at them. Jason turned to Mike.

"Uhh, Mike, aren't you going to help them?"

"Someone probably ate her pizza again."

"True."

(In Bona's Room...)

"Alright," Bona said, setting the two on a sofa. "About the-"

Jeremy yelled. "I'm sorry! I ate your pizza! Don't kill me-"

"I wasn't going to say-wait, you ate my pizza?!" Bona growled. "Wait, no, that's not important!"

Mason shrugged. "Why am I here? I didn't eat any of your food. Jeremy did."

"Hey!" Jeremy yelled.

"No, it's about Owen Carter!" Bona said.

Mason made a surprised expression, but it disappeared as quick as it appeared.

"Owen Carter?" Mason said.

Bona sighed. "No use for lying. I remember you, as clear as day, in a newspaper. It said you're Owen Carter's brother."

Mason sighed. "Fine, I had a brother, but what is this about? He didn't commit a crime."

"The Bite of '87?"

Jeremy squeaked. "I-It was scary! Mason's brother got stuck in Fredbear!" he said. "Mason put him up there, and he got stuck!"

Mason gave Jeremy a 'Thanks-A-Lot-Idiot' look before turning to Bona. "Fine... I caused it."

"And I have no idea why I got so angry at Jeremy."

"He ate your pizzas."

"Okay, now I'm mad at him. But you two may leave now."

But as they left, Bona realized something...

'I showed them the Secret Door!'


	2. Short: Deadly Hide And Seek

**I post a short short right after the first chapter. XD This short is actually quite important to the plot. :P As well is, believe it or not, the Bonnie and Toy Bonnie short. :P Well, you can read now. :)**

 **EDIT: I realized a very big flaw in the timeline, so I had to change this chapter so it'd take ten years before... "that party". And I remembered something else I had planned, so I changed the normal Bonnie suit to the original/girl Bonnie suit. Don't worry, it'll all make sense later. :)**

"Where are you?"

A little boy with blonde hair, a Spring Bonnie shirt, and black jeans ran around, trying to look for his two friends, who were twins.

The two twins were very sweet to their one friend, but they often brawled with each other, which ended with their parents scolding them and making them say sorry to each other. They both had black hair, both messy, and blue jeans, but one, which was a girl, had a white and red bow on her head and a pink long-sleeved shirt. The boy, or the other twin, had no hair accessory (though the first twin tried putting a hat on him, which resulted in another argument), but had a black short-sleeved shirt.

Why was the little boy with the Spring Bonnie shirt running around? Simple: he and the twins are playing hide-n-seek.

And where were they? Fredbear's Diner. Ten years before that certain party that resulted in Fredbear's closing.

But all these kids wanted was to play. They wouldn't know of this party, and it woundn't concern them, anyway.

The little kid searched behind Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Nothing. Well, he may think it's searching, but really, he just tried peeking behind them through all the children, watching excitedly as they performed.

Sighing, the kid wandered off, still searching for his friends. He then noticed a door. "Hmm? Parts and Service? What is that?" the kid wondered, opening the door. There were a few suits, but two stood out the most. The Freddy and girl Bonnie suits were next to a sign that said "Do Not Touch: Springlock Suits". Whatever Springlock Suits were. Maybe they held stuff in with springs and locks. Who knows? Anyway, there was also... something coming out of them, which looked like the same stuff that came out when you hurt your knees. But the kid passed it off as something for a horror attraction and left.

But one thing he didn't know:

The twins were in the suits.

 **Finally! A short that's actually short! But it's kinda sad, what happened to the twins. :( ;-; And the ten years lateri, another kid dies. Just great.**

 **But I hope you didn't mind the sadness of this chapter. :(**

 **And also, about the Bonnie short, it won't be important for a while, now. Sorry.**


	3. Is It a Deal, Kid?

**This chapter is mainly about Sprona and a certain character that we see as an important character for the first time. :)**

It was lucky that the Nightguards didn't notice the secret door (somehow), but even so, Bona noticed that the other animatronics were getting really suspicious. Earlier, she heard a conversation between Freddy and Chica. They both talked about how some of the animatronics didn't even perform. Of course, Frieda did perform, but she often disappeared along with everyone else. So she was still as suspicious. Bona freaked out mentally when Chica almost slipped that they were magical animatronics.

So yeah, Bona's quite stressed now.

Bona thought. Should the Defenders just come clean to the animatronics and Nightguards? Should they close Freddy Fazbear's until everything is solved, IF everything is solved? Bona clapped her hands on her face, flipped onto her back, and kicked her legs into the air while making a muffled scream out of frustration. Unluckily...

"Bona! You're acting like a little-!" the voice stopped to laugh.

Bona looked up, giving the insulter a glare, only to find out it was Springtrap. She embarrassed herself... in front of Springtrap!

Springtrap did a smirk before sitting next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding serious this time.

"Well, everyone will eventually find out about the Defenders. I was thinking if we should just tell them and then close Freddy Fazbear's." Bona sighed.

Springtrap sighed. "I've been wondering the same. But I feel like it's better. We should inform the boss that some things are going to happen that could put the kids at risk." he said. "We should have a meeting."

Bona nodded. Springtrap nodded as well, before heading off into the Defenders' Headquarters. Then the weirdest thing happened. Everything went gray. Is that natural?

That was when a golden figure slid into view. It looked like Ellie, but everything was golden. Bona was sure she heard tales of this golden figure.

"Golden Ellie?" Bona yelled. Golden Ellie smirked as she approached Bona.

"Hello, Bona," she said. "I see that you've been in distress lately."

Bona knew instantly what Golden Ellie meant. "I'm not making a deal with you!"

Golden Ellie's smirk widened. "Oh, but you will, once you hear me out," she said. "I'll solve all your problems. So, maybe I'll make things work out for something in return, or maybe I'll utterly ruin these plans because you refused to help me out."

Bona snarled. "I will never-what do you need?"

"Well, I want you to give up something... precious..." Golden Ellie said. "So, is that a deal?"

Bona sighed. If she didn't give up whatever Golden Ellie wanted her to give up, then many things would be in risk. She nodded and shook Golden Ellie's tail. Suddenly, as Golden Ellie faded from view, she heard Springtrap's voice.

"Wake up... Bona! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Bona woke up as soon as Springtrap screamed.

Springtrap looked down at Bona, who was curled up. "Was there something wrong?" he asked. Bona shook her head. She then noticed that the Defenders were in the room. "Oh yeah, we agreed to tell everyone about us."

Bona couldn't believe that she just missed a meeting because she was asleep. Was Golden Ellie really going to take something precious away, or was that just a dream?

Everyone stood there. "Sooo... who, uh, wants to announce everything...?"

(Lots of arguing later...)

Frieda was shoved out the room.

"Seriously?!" she yelled to the Defenders, who shrugged their shoulders in reply. Frieda sighed and turned to everyone. "Attention!"

Everyone turned to Frieda. Tammy and Foxy had to peek from the curtains to see Frieda. Freddy and Bonnie, who were having a small argument, turned to Frieda. Even Goldie turned to Frieda, and he often didn't pay attention to sudden announcements. Frieda knew what it's like to have children staring, but something made her feel... off... about the animatronics. "Mary has something to say!"

Mary glared at Frieda before stepping out. "So, you all may know how many of the animatronics just disappear. Well, the truth is, we are Defenders; we keep the pizzeria safe with magic abilities."

If the animatronics didn't know Mary as well as anyone else, they would've thought that they were crazy. Mary sighed. "We had to tell you, because this pizzeria is in risk, as well as everyone inside it."

Freddy spoke up. "I'll tell the boss to shut down this pizzeria until the problems are gone," he said. Good thing he agreed.

Mary nodded. She went into the backstage area, then went into the headquarters, gesturing for the other Defenders to come.

They all sat by the table. Mary sighed. "We have gotten that out the way. Now, we need to prepare.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to Springtrap. He sighed. "I feel like that I'm the main target to the Destroyers, but I can't be a target. I don't want to," he said. "I'm leaving."

Bona watched as Springtrap stood up and went to the secret door, but halfway there, everything froze and turned gray.

Golden Ellie appeared in front of Bona, swinging a pocket watch. "You got three minutes to complain to me and say goodbye to Springtrap. Go."

Bona growled. "Is Springtrap leaving because of you!?" she yelled.

"Well, you promised to give up something precious, and there was nothing even a teeny bit less precious than your. Precious. Springtrap." Golden Ellie. "As much as it barely pains me to see you two break up, you promised. Now, you have 2 minutes and thirty seconds to keep on complaining or see Springtrap."

Bona glared at Golden Ellie's smirk and went over to Springtrap. His eyes were fixed on the door, but he looked as if he was sad. Did he really have to leave?

"Times up."

"It's only been ten seconds!"

"Only joking, sweetie. Continue."

But soon enough, Golden Ellie wheeled up to Bona and said, "Times up. Now you have to get back into your seat so no one suspects anything. And enjoy losing your precious thing."

Bona glared at Golden Ellie one last time as she sat down. Golden Ellie faded away as the color of the room returned.

Everyone watched as Springtrap finally left the door, unaware that Bona had just spent a few minutes saying goodbye with him.

 **SERIOUSLY, GOLDEN ELLIE!? WHY MUST YOU BREAK UP SPRONA?!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :P**


	4. Bona and Owen

**So, before I continue, first of all, there are so many timeskips that I got kinda frustrated, but I hope they're either funny or crazy. Second of all, I won't be able to post that often anymore for obvious reasons. I just decided to make a cute chapter with Bona and Owen. :) Enjoy! :)**

Bona laid down in her room on her couch. Her hands were folded in front of her. Did everything that happened just happen?

But then everything blacked out...

(Somewhere in the where-ever... I don't know! ;-;)

Bona woke up. Where was she? Singing, running... screaming children? That woke Bona up, but then she realized they weren't screaming in fear. They were screaming in excitement? Bona looked around.

She was at Fredbear's!

She then heard a muffled kid, crying and screaming.

"...let me out...!"

Bona's ears perked up. Was that...?

"PLEASE!"

(In the view of whoever was screaming... I know nothing anymore. :0)

I pounded on the door, crying and screaming. Those jerks locked me into this room... "PLEASE!" I yelled out. I stopped pounding on the door, feeling like no one would help. I wish my Fredbear toy was with me.

I dropped to the ground. "...please let me out..." I whimpered.

What was that?

It sounded like rusty metal moving.

I stood up, wiping my tears with my shirt sleeve. I walked towards a box. It seemed big enough for someone to fit into it...

(Back with Bona, people! :D)

Bona was about to grab the doorknob to the "Parts and Services Room" when she heard a scream.

Not a scream of excitement, but a scream of terror. And at that moment, she knew.

"Owen!" Bona cried, slamming the door open...

(Suddenly...)

Bona shot up straight. It was a dream!

But what kind of dream shows exactly what happened in the past?

And then she remembered what happened next...

(MEMORY TIME! :D)

Owen was on the floor, panting as if something scared him. And in a room full of broken animatronics, there's a big chance he got scared. He looked up and saw Bona.

"Bl-Black Bunny! There's a sca-scary mo-monster!" Owen cried.

Bona nodded. "Okay, where is the monster, Owen?"

Owen pointed at a remarkably large box. Bona walked up to the box, seeing a black bear animatronic with a top hat like Freddy's, and a red bow, like Bonnie's.

"Barry," Bona whispered. "Don't scare the child!"

"But Bona!" Barry whined. "I only wanted to comfort him, but he got scared!"

Bona rolled her eyes and closed the box on Barry (resulting in another whine) before turning to Owen. "Don't worry, the monster can't hurt you." Bona smiled. "Now, let me bring you home..."

(Soon...)

Owen, with his his legs wrapped around Bona's neck, was spreading his arms out like he was gliding. He was squealing "Wee!" but as quiet as a squeal could be.

"Please hold on. You might fall off," Bona said.

Owen stopped. "You're like my mother...!" he whined.

"Do you want to fall off?"

"That's why my legs are here."

"Even so, you can still fall off. Plus, would your mother want you to fall down and hurt yourself?"

Whimpering, Owen grabbed onto Bona's ears. When she realized she made Owen cry, she quickly tried making him feel better.

"Do-don't worry, Owen! You still have your father!"

Owen was still crying. Just great. Out of all the things she forgot, she had to forget that Owen's mother...

"We're home!"

Owen snapped Bona back to reality.

Bona chuckled. "Okay, now, let's sneak you in your room. I can't go in your home."

Owen nodded. "Okay!"

Bona slid open a window to his room and grabbed Owen. She had Owen crawl through the window.

Owen glanced back at Bona.

"See you tomorrow, at my birthday..."

Bona nodded. "Of course. I'll be there."

(Sorry, the memory ended. :(

And so did this chapter.)


	5. Another Memory

**Disclaime: Probably as short as my first ever fanfiction... which is deleted because I gave up on the series (might repost it, actually... everyone, keep your eyes out for "Warriors: Specklefur's Love".)**

Bona stood up straighter. She then remembered the bite again, and she shivered. Mason seemed like a nice person... was he really a jerk back then? But then she remembered something else that stood out.

(Now, another memory...)

Screams of terror filled the room. Bona couldn't reveal herself, and all she could do was watch. But then... she heard someone.

"Come on, we're leaving,"

Bona turned around, and saw two kids disappear by a corner, exiting the pizzeria. One of them had a solid, light blue shirt and jeans, with long, brown hair, but the kid was a boy. The other was a girl with long, blonde hair and a brown shirt which looked like the one that would have Toy Freddy on the front. She wore a pink skirt, and she was trying to drag herself away from the boy.

"But-"

"No, that kid is dead, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"But Mike, there's always a way to help!"

"No, Chelsie! There's no way we can help!"

The girl said something, but it was drowned out by the door closing.

(Back To The Present...)

Bona realized: Mike and Chelsie were there, too! There was one more thing... but she couldn't put her finger on it...

(Soon...)

Springtrap sighed, his ears drooping. "I wish I haven't left, but I wouldn't be safer as a Defender..."

"Heh, you have problems? Oh, kid, you should just resort to a certain expert..."

Springtrap turned around to see someone that looked like Ellie, but golden. There was a psychotic look in her eyes, which made Springtrap feel uneasy. "Wha-what do you want?"

The golden Ellie chuckled. "I can make a deal with you... just hear me out..."

 **Woah, Mike AND Chelsie were at the bite, too! What would've happened if they stayed? Since I'm too lazy to write a "What If" Short, I'll just put this down:**

 **If Mike and Chelsie stayed, Owen would've still died (sadly), but Mike and Chelsie would've found out that Mason was the main cause of the bite, which wouldn't effect his relationship with Mike in the future since he'd be mean to him anyway, but Chelsie would've been reluctant about getting the dayguard job, and eventually decide not to get the job, and also would've confronted him at one point. Which honestly would be the only time you'd seen her furious side**

 **So good thing they didn't stay, actually. XD**

 **Actually, while we were on the subject of character history, here's one I'll reveal: Jeremy's. :P Jeremy used to have an aggresive rabbit named Mr. Nom-Nom, which caused him to have his fear of bunnies, or "Oryctolagusphobia". Unless you study science or ARE a scientist, you might not get that word at all. :P**


	6. HÈH, ŠØ ŸÔÛ FÔÛÑD ÔUT?

hÅHahà, śÒ ŸóŪ foûÑd øÚT ęVÊRŸthīÑg? TháT áLl tHÒšë hįŃtS tHÂT pôÌñTÉD tO FRędRÌÇ WÊRę FåkĒ? WÊŁL, ŸÔû WìłŁ ÑĖVĒR BÊ PRÊPÀrėD FØR WHÀT ŁÎÊŚ ÀHëàD. GÔOD ŁÚÇK, BÊčàÛŚÈ Ÿôû WÎLŁ ÑÈED ÎT.

 ** _ŸÔÛ WÎLŁ ÑÈED ÎT._**


	7. Battle of the Shadows

"How's the mission?"

"Good, sir." Golden Chico said, bowing his head. "I've tricked the Frieda kid."

"And I've tricked both Bona and Springtrap."

"Good." Shadow Alain grinned. "Master, the plan is working fine!"

"Good, Alain." a voice echoed. "Now, let's go."

(Meanwhile...)

"This is headquarters," Frieda said, with Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie behind her. The Defenders waved at the other animatronics.

Things had been quiet for a few days now, so the Defenders decided to introduce some regular animatronics to the headquarters.

Suddenly, there was a creak, as if a door was being opened.

Everyone turned to where the sound came from. Black was flooding into the room, followed by flashes of white. Then, a black figure with pink eyes, a top hat with a red stripe on his hat, and a red bowtie.

"Miss me?" Barry smirked.

"Aye, what be goin' on-" Foxy started, but a swarm of shadow animatronics grabbed onto him.

"Attack!" Barry yelled. The shadow animatronics attacked the animatronics in swarms. Bonnie was punching every animatronic he could lay his fists on. Freddy was trying to push away from his swarm to help Foxy, to no avail. The Defenders were using their abilities to fend off the animatronics, but more were coming.

Suddenly, a dragon animatronic that was currently dodging Bona's shadowy ropes (the ones she used to tie Phantom a while ago) yelled, "Tell me, where is the yellow bunny?!"

"Yellow bunny?" Bona commanded.

"Me."

Springtrap stood by the entrance to the headquarters. His conjured knife was in his left hand. Everyone stopped. The shadow animatronics even dropped Foxy to the ground, who didn't even run away from them, watching Springtrap and Bona.

"Sp-Springtrap! You're back!"

"Golden Ellie." he said. "She said if I wanted information that could save you, I had to do something for her."

"And what is that?" Bona asked, suspicious.

Springtrap gulped, before saying two words: "Destroy Frieda."

Everyone was shouting. The Defenders were yelling at Springtrap to not do it, while the Shadows were telling him to kill Frieda. Springtrap simply stared at them all, before glancing at Bona.

Bona sighed. "Don't."

Behind her, the dragon animatronic was sneaking up on Bona.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, YOU-" Springtrap jumped up and tackled the dragon animatronic, and slicing where a throat would be if he was human. The animatronic vaporied into black smoke. He turned to the crowd. "You want some of this, you shadowy creeps?!"

The Destroyers glanced at each other and fled into the doors to the Void. Barry growled at them before following.

"I'm back, all of you!" Springtrap cheered. Bona smiled and hugged him. Though everyone else cheered, Frieda was tired out. She left to go to her room. She laid down and took a nap...

(Suddenly...)

"Hello, kid."

Frieda didn't even open her eyes when she said, "Golden Chico?"

"Yep, and I'm here to answer whatever question you have.

"Alright... what was the important information?"

Chico stared at Frieda for a second.

"Alright, follow me."

Chico walked off. Frieda opened her eyes and followed. She was plunged into darkness.

She found two springlock suits in front of her. One was a regular Freddy suit, but the other was a golden-brown, girly Bonnie. They were both bloodstained and horrible-looking.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because this," Golden Chico said. "is Bona and Fredric."


	8. Wolf in Friendlier Wolf's Clothing Part1

**I'm sorry this is short.**

 **Sorry.**

Frieda stared at the two animatronics, lying there, slumped. "What?!"

"Yes, this is Fredric and Bona," Golden Chico said. "This all started during a rather deadly game of Hide N' Seek. They were regular twins who were playing with who is now Springtrap. But you **won't** want to be bored. Now see'ya kid!"

Frieda then snapped into reality. That was strange. Was he lying?

Or was he telling the truth?

(Later...)

Frieda leaned against the wall by the backstage area. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were whispering to each other, possibly planning what to do if the Shadow Animatronics invaded the pizzeria again. Otherwise, it was all quiet. Well, except-

There was muffled talking coming from the attic. Quickly, Frieda ran inside the backstage area. Frieda opened the trapdoor on the ceiling, and Frieda realized: it wasn't talking! It was singing!

"Crank those gears, the music is in me."

Frieda climbed up inside the attic.

"Been a real long day, and we're dying to be free."

Frieda walked through the dark, abandoned attic, full of deactivated animatronics.

"Don't stop now, 'cause I can guarantee,"

Frieda saw a metallic door in the distance.

"When the silence drops, we're the last thing that you'll see."

Frieda placed one hand on the cold door.

"Springs recoil, your time is nearly out."

The door creaked open.

"You've got one percent, and no one can hear you shout."

There was a dark figure on the other side.

"All goes black, you hear the motors roar."

Frieda walked closer and closer.

"Been a real fun game, but we're breaking down that-"

The figure turned around. It was a white wolf animatronic with brown bangs covering her right eye, brown ears, golden tan eyes, brown paws, and a brown, furry chest.

"Huh?! Who are- oh! You're Frieda!"


	9. Short: Christmas

**Enjoy dis Christmas short. :P**

"What's going on?" Frieda asked as soon as she left the backstage area. The entire restaurant was full of red and green. There were striped red and green table cloths, red and green lights hanging from the ceiling, and a little tree sitting in the corner, decorated with colorful spheres and a star on the top.

"Christmas is going on!" Mary cheered. "Can't you see?"

"Ch-Christmas?"

Mary laughed. "C'mon, Frieda, don't you know what Christmas is?"

"Nope."

"Christmas is a holiday where we exchange gifts and have a fun time!"

"So it's like a birthday."

"...yeah, I suppose." Mary said. "Except there's normally no cake and everyone gets a gift from everyone."

Chico yelled from inside the kitchen. "Well, this Christmas will have a cake! It'll be perfect!"

That was when the doors burst open. Chelsie ran inside wearing a red hat with cotton on the tip. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!"

Mike chased after her. "IT'S- TWO DAYS- UNTIL- CHRISTMAS- EVE!" he panted.

"Christmas Eve?"

"The day before Christmas." Mary said.

(Later)

"Christmas Eve, everyone!" Mary shouted. Behind her, Frieda was talking. "Oh, I get it! At night, a fat man named Santa breaks into a building and leaves gifts while everyone is sleeping!" she said. "He sounds like the opposite of a burglar."

"Yep," Mary said. "Now, has everyone gotten a gift for everyone?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright." Mary said. "Let's party!"

For the next few hours, everyone had fun. They ate pizza with turkey and ham in it and had chats about what they thought or hoped they received. Then, when 5 hours had passed, a strange noise, as if there was an old animatronic walking around, was heard all over the pizzeria. Quietly, Mary edged over to the backstage area, and then...

When the door opened, Frieda caught a glimpse of a golden figure, but it quickly vanished.

"No worries, probably Golden Freddy." Mary said. With that, everyone continued partying.

(Christmas Morning...)

"An eyepatch! Nice!" Frieda slipped on the white eyepatch over her left eye. "Do I look cool?"

"Aye," Foxy replied, giving her a thumbs up.

"Well," Mary said. "That's all the gifts."

As everyone stood up to leave, another gift appeared in Frieda's lap. It was a box with golden wrapping paper over it. As Frieda tore open the gift, the paper vanished. When Frieda opened the box, she saw a golden locket. When she picked it up, the box vanished, too. The locket was rather large, Frieda thought as she opened it. She saw a picture of her and all her friends, surrounding her and laughing joyfully. Smiling, she closed the locket and put it around her neck.

Golden Chico watched from behind the wall, smiling kindly.


	10. Wolf in Friendlier Wolf's Clothing Part2

**THE BIGGEST DISAPPOINTMENT I HAVE MADE SINCE WARRIORS: FORBIDDEN LOVE. ENJOY. :P**

The wolf animatronic was in the middle of the small closet-like room, and, leaning against to one of the worn-down walls, was a purple koala animatronic.

"Uhh..." Frieda glanced at the two animatronics.

"You're Frieda, right?" the wolf asked.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I was originally going to replace Chica, but on the first day, everyone wanted Chica back."

The koala then spoke up. "I was going to be educating the kids about protecting wildlife."

"Well," Willow said. "I think we should also introduce you to-" Willow paused mid-sentence as she gestured to a bare wall. "He-hey, Kendall! Where did he go?"

(Poooooooooooopppppppppppppp)lol(pppppppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyy)

Poppy hung around by the safe room, bored. It was day, but the pizzeria wasn't open, so there was barely anyone. Ellie was sleeping since there wasn't much to do, and Lilac was with the Defenders, planning an attack. Days like this were boring.

She wandered around, hoping to discover something new, when she saw someone else wandering as well. It was a boy, a bit faded and transparent as well. He had a black and white striped shirt, black pants, and blue eyes. His skin was pale, but his eyes were red, as if he was crying. He seemed simply bored, though. Poppy could feel something within him: a longing for revenge and being reunited with someone at the same time, though both involved someone different. Even so, the boy was a coward. He quickly sprinted for the nearest box and hid behind it as soon as he noticed Poppy.

"Wh-who are you?" he stuttered, peering abode the box.

Poppy smiled. "I'm Poppy! What's your name?"

The boy glanced sideways. "Owen..."

"Well, Owen," Poppy said. "You can get up from that box. I won't hurt you."


	11. Wolf in Friendlier Wolf's Clothing Part3

**Document Name: GOD THATS A LONG HIATUS**

 **I would like to point out that the Christmas short is after this chapter. So currently, it's snowy and freezing outside, and Frieda has no idea what Christmas is. In the next chapter, she'll probably be wearing her new eyepatch and the mysterious locket Golden Chico gave her.**

 **It seems even Golden Chico prefers happy Christmases over ambushing people.**

"So, what's your name?"

"Owen..." the boy said, looking down. "What do you want?"

"I just saw you floating around..."

"Oh..."

Poppy thought for a second. "Do you have any other ghosty friends? Or animal robot friends?"

"Yes," Owen said. "Follow me."

(Quietly singing, "Follow Me", lol. Also, this is a sorta-timeskip.)

Lilac sat on the Defenders' table, being rather short to be sitting on the chairs. He sighed as the animatronics argued; this was the longest meeting they've had.

"Fredric, we cannot bless all the normal animatronics with magic abilities. Blessings take a while to charge up, and by the time we've blessed the second animatronic, the shadows would've probably attacked many times."

"But if we be patient, Mary, then we'd have more of an advantage."

"Fredric, The One is not going to be able to provide us with enough magic to bless even one animatronic until it's too late."

"Oh, so you're using The One against me?!"

"Mary's right, Fredric. We need to save up our magic for the attacks. If we just get plenty of rest, then our powers would be the strongest they could ever be."

"I'm with Bona."

"Just because I'm Bona, right?"

"Yep." Springtrap said sheepishly.

"Oh, come on! No one's with me?"

"Nope.

"Look," Lilac said, drumming his stuffed paws on the table. "It's wiser to save our energy, because we never know when we'll need it. But, that aside, who is 'The One'? You guys never spoke of whoever he is around me."

Springtrap turned to Lilac so quickly, his hat fell over his eyes. Lilac could've sworn he heard Bona mutter, "Tidy up."

"The one is an animatronic theorized to be the one behind every single spell the Defenders and Destroyers cast. He is practically a link between the two, and it's said one Defender and one Destroyer gave up their rivalries just for a while so they could build him!" Springtrap said, as if he was in history class, answering a question for the teacher. "I'll show you who he is."

Springtrap picked up Lilac as if he was a little kitten and carried him over to a strange door that Lilac never noticed. He opened the door and entered a room made completely of stone, except for the one wall in front of them. The wall had a golden figure stuck to it. The figure had a pointed snout, long, shaggy arms with no claws, and long, clawed toes. The figure appeared to be floating with its arms outstretched, and its face looked a lot like the face Frieda had when Alain had beaten up Chico: a face that showed all its anger towards the enemy, yet with good intention.

"Is he good or bad?" Lilac asked as he observed the figure.

"We don't know," Springtrap replied.

 **Okay, I'll leave it at that. There'll be four parts to this, I guess. Five if I drag on with crazy nonsense like with "The One" again. There'll probably be four parts, though.**

 **Remember when Frieda had practically stomped on Alain's pride a bit by winning against him? Good times, good times.**

 **Huh, that's a cool name. "Alain's Pride"...**

 **...aaaand this is why there'll probably be five parts to WIFWC.**

 **Though, I didn't lie; the next part, after Owen shows Poppy whatever he's going to show, is going to be, like, a month after Christmas.**

 **Unless I start rambling about random stuff again.**

 **Like I'm doing now.**

 **Also, it's one of my friends' birthdays. Happy birthday!**

 **For now, enjoy the world's longest Defenders meeting. And this imaginary cake. *throws imaginary cake in your face***


	12. Wolf in Friendlier Wolf's Clothing Part4

**THERE'LL BE FIVE, I PROMISE. All because this dragged on for a while. Again.**

"Well, umm, are you sure your friend's real?" Frieda asked Willow.

"Yeah! He's real, it's just... he must've disappeared."

"Disappeared." Frieda said.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, he wanders around someti-"

His words were cut off as two figures entered the room. Not walking through the door, but floating through the wall. It was Poppy, as well as another boy Frieda didn't recognize.

"Hey, there he is! Frieda, meet Owen." Willow said, gesturing towards the boy.

"Great. Another ghost." Frieda mumbled. "Well, nice to meet you, Owen!"

(Geez, this is a month later.)

Frieda adjusted her eyepatch to fit snugly on her eye. She placed her locket around her neck, thinking of the conversation she had with Mary the same day she got it.

"So you're telling me a box appeared out of nowhere with that locket inside it?" Mary said with her fists clenched.

Frieda nodded. "It was Christmas time, Mary. Whoever sent it must've been shy and meant no harm."

"Let me see that locket."

Mary grabbed the locket before Frieda could protest. She opened it, staring at the picture. "When did we take this picture?"

"It was in there when I got it." Frieda replied.

"Where do you think the 'shy' sender got it?"

"Magic."

"This could be cursed, you know! I'll get it checked-"

Frieda grabbed the locket. "The locket isn't cursed! If it was, then how come I'm not dead yet?"

"Because you've only had it for a few hours."

"Then we'll see who's right."

Frieda seemed to have won; the locket did nothing to her, even when she wore it every day, and once during the night when she was too tired to take it off.

But Frieda wasn't dressing up for nothing. She always wore the eyepatch and locket on special days, and today, Frieda wanted to introduce Willow and Kendall to the rest of her friends. They never wandered away from the attic, but Frieda decided it was time they got some fresh air.

Frieda climbed up to the attic, heading towards where she first met Willow, Kendall, and Owen. "Hey, guys!" she called out.

Kendall poked her head out. "Yes?" she asked. "What do you need?"

"Would you like to meet my friends?" Frieda asked.

Willow stepped out the room. "In front of the children?"

Frieda shook her head. "No, the pizzeria's empty," she said. "Because... reasons. I'll explain later."

Willow and Kendall discussed with each other for a moment. Finally, Kendall nodded. "Sure, we'll come down."

(Soon...)

Springtrap noticed as Frieda came out of the backstage area with two strange animatronics. He walked up to her. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Willow the Wolf and Kendall the Koala. I figured they'd want to meet you all." Frieda replied.

Willow held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Springtrap."

"Oh, Willow! You only lasted a day, didn't you?" Springtrap said, shaking Willow's hand.

Willow jerked her hand back. "Don't remind me." she muttered.

(Sooner... or later, I suppose.)

By now, everyone knew of Willow and Kendall. Kendall was a bit cautious around Ellie's tail and Willow glared at Chica longer than she should have while she shook her hand, but otherwise, all was good.

As Willow and Kendall entered the backstage area, the nightguards came in. With that, Chelsie said goodbye to everyone and pushed the door so she could exit, but to no avail.

"Guys, the door won't open!" Chelsie called out.

"You have to pull the door. It says PULL right there." Mike replied.

"Oh."

Chelsie pulled the door.

"It still won't open!" Chelsie called out.

"What?!"

Mike rushed to the door and pulled. Nothing. "Chelsie's right! The door's jammed!"

The other nightguards pulled the doors, but to no avail. Several minutes passed until Mike's phone was ringing. Quickly, Mike answered.

"Boss, the door isn't opening!" Mike yelled immediately.

Mike was silent as he listened to the boss. Finally, he yelled, once again. "WHAT?! No, don't you dare-" Mike paused for a second. "-hang up."

"What'd the boss say?" Mason asked.

"He locked the doors because of some threat Freddy blabbed about. He thought that we were outside the pizzeria and Chelsie had left. Luckily for us, we have lots of pizza for food and I just happened to bring my phone charger."

As the nightguards headed towards the office, talking about how'd they survive in the pizzeria, Willow poked her head back out the backstage area. Her eyes blacked out and were now just black with white dots for pupils.

"What's wrong, Willow?" Frieda asked.

"Something dangerous is here."

"What?"

"Human."

 **Well, looks like the widdle wolfie doesn't like human.**


	13. Short: Nightmare Pizzeria

**...**

 **...not sure what to say right now...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **John comes back.**

"Hold me up a bit higher, Poppy!"

"Okay, Lilacy!" Poppy replied as she held up her purple stuffed bunny up towards the window that showed the office.

Lilac grabbed onto the edge of the window and pulled himself up. You'd think someone would notice a purple bunny plushie climbing up a window, but, as the lights were off and the halls were engulfed with shadows, and the fact that the nightguards were preoccupied, no one noticed a thing.

Meanwhile, after Chelsie suggested to do a group game to pass the time, the nightguards decided to play truth-or-dare. Mike was rather reluctant, but after a bit of pleading from Chelsie (and because everyone annoyed Mike by chanting, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"), Mike joined the fun. Mason was currently looking from one nightguards to the other, trying to decide who to ask. Finally, he called out, "Mike, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Mike answered, feeling as if he would've have to do something stupid if he told them, "Dare". As soon as he saw Mason's mischievous grin, though, he wished he didn't say what he already said.

"Alright," Mason said, crossing his arms. "What is your greatest fear, Mike?"

"None." Mike said quickly.

"It's impossible for a living human being to have no fear." Jason said through his phone.

Mike scoffed. "It's also impossible for a man to be afraid of ladybugs, yet, here we are." He glanced at Jeremy as he said this.

"It's possible for someone to develop paranoia after experiencing something traumatic. Jeremy's officially scientific proof that it extends to ladybugs now."

"Fine," Mike said. "I'll tell you, but first, everyone tells me their fears."

Jeremy opened his mouth.

"Don't say it, Jeremy." Mike said, before putting on a high-pitched squeal. "'Bears! Aliens! Dragons! Spiders! Bunnies! Ladybugs! Tree branches! Lightbulbs!"

"I was just going to say I had claustrophobia," Jeremy said. "Sheesh."

"Then how come you aren't screaming about our cramped office?" Mason questioned.

Jeremy glanced around before sinking into his chair, whimpering.

"Well," Jason wrote. "I suppose I'm afraid of Freddy. Not Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, not even Springtrap. Just Freddy."

Lilac let out a snicker that wasn't heard. "This is going better than I thought."

"I'm afraid the company will scrap Foxy one day," Mason admitted. "It doesn't sound like a fear, but, y'know, it does to me."

"That made no sense." Mike told Mason, who just shrugged.

Everyone glanced at Chelsie. "Your turn, now." Jeremy whimpered, still staring around at the small space he was in.

"I'm just afraid of the darkness," Chelsie confessed. "That's why I don't like it here..."

"Finally, a fear that makes sense." Mike said. "Well... Jason's sort of does...?"

"So Freddy-phobia makes more sense than claustrophobia?" Chelsie questioned.

Mason then said, "Mike, time for you to tell us your fear!"

Mike muttered something inaudible.

"What?" Mason yelled out.

Mike muttered again, a bit louder but still inaudible.

"Huh?"

"He said thunder," Chelsie said.

Mason scoffed. Jeremy nearly burst out laughing, but stopped himself when he caught Mike's gaze. Jason shrugged his shoulder.

Everyone was then silent, until Mason said, "Chelsie, your turn!"

(A few hours later...)

Poppy had never understood why Lilac wanted to spy on the nightguards, until after the nightguards slept a few minutes after the Truth or Dare game, at 1:00. Poppy watched them slowly close their eyes, as Lilac grinned mischeviously.

"Why are you smiling like that, Lilacy?" Poppy whispered.

Lilac whispered back. "Let's just say... we're going to liven things up a bit."

Poppy knew what that meant.

Soon, at 3:00, Jeremy woke up. He opened his eyes and yawned, before staring at the clock. He slept very little recently, and he was hoping he'd get some rest for once. Unfortunately for him, his brain woke him up earlier than he'd want.

The clock ticked slowly. Time wandered off like a turtle. Just as Jeremy was about to sleep, he noticed something on the clock. It was a black dot. Looking closer, Jeremy noticed the dot had legs.

"SPIDER!" Jeremy screamed, waking up the nightguards as he fell over and hit his head on the floor. It was obvious Jeremy's head hurt, but he quickly scrambled off to get away from the spider. Soon, however, Jeremy screamed, "AHH, MORE SPIDERS!" and was running all over the place.

The nightguards wouldn't be able to sleep now. Just then, a dark shape stood by the doorway.

"Hey, guys, what is-"

Jason mouthed, "Freddy!" and fell off his chair.

Mike sighed. "All I wanted was a good nights sleep."

"Me too," Chelsie yawned.

"Yep," Mason said.

The three stayed quiet for a moment, until rain started pounding on the roof.

"Huh, it's raining. Eh, we can't go outside anyway." Chelsie said.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder right above them was heard, and Mike was suddenly under the desk, curled up. Chelsie snickered and Mason stared at Mike as if he saw a three-headed rainbow unicorn. "Mike? You okay?"

"Loud screeches of rain,

booming roars of white fire,

pure terror outside."

"What was that?"

"A fear haiku."

"How many other poems can you recite when you're acting like the polar opposite of yourself?"

"There once was a man named Mike,

he was all but a little tyke,

and then the rain came,

so did burning white flame,

something that Mike greatly disliked."

Mason started to snicker. "Continue?"

"Thunder,

Evil, scary,

Roaring, growling, blinding,

Thunder is really terrifying,

Nope."

"That's enough, Mason," Chelsie told Mason, who grew disappointed immediately.

Mason looked out the window, seeing Foxy. "Oh, hey. Are you here to question Jeremy screaming, Jason fainting, and Mile suddenly being a fear-poet?"

"Don't want to know," Foxy replied. "By the way, I be scrapped."

Mason ran off to scream along with Jeremy. Chelsie was practically the only sane one in the pizzeria at the time. Quietly, Chelsie stood up and looked what was outside.

Jeremy was slamming against the walls, screaming as if he had lungs of steel, while Mason seemed to be standing in one place, freaking out. "Talk about overreaction." Suddenly, Chelsie noticed someone hacking their way into the pizzeria by the front door with a device. John!

Chelsie ran over to the front door as John entered the pizzeria. He looked around, completely confused as to what was going on. "What is this?"

"Poppy, Lilac, and I decided to, in the words of Lilac, 'prank some losers'. Popcorn?" Chelsie said as she pulled out a bowl of popcorn.

"Where'd you get that popcorn?"

"Hammerspace."

"Really?"

"Nah, I just made some in the kitchen."

John took a handful of popcorn and ate it. "How long will this last?"

Lilac popped up. "How much do you think they're suffering?"

"A lot."

"It'll probably last a while."


	14. Wolf in Friendlier Wolf's Clothing Part5

**I'm pretty sure 90% of the chapter was thought of by my friend, Derpy Seahorse Genes. I blame Writer's Block.**

"Huh? You must be kidding, Willow. The nightguards are here every night, and they're no threat."

"Say that to THEM!" Willow screeched. Kendall nodded. Her eyes seems to have dimmed.

Frieda was confused. "Them?"

Kendall was clearly impatient. "The kids!" she yelled, her voice sounding as if she was malfunctioning horribly. "They died because of a human!"

'Oh boy.' "Then how about I make the first move?" Frieda asked. "That's how it is around here, after all!"

Willow and Kendall glanced at each other. Willow and, reluctantly, Kendall nodded. "Sure," Willow said.

Frieda quickly dashed to the office, peering through a window. "Hey, guys, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Mason asked.

"WelltodayIintroducedsomeoldanimatronicsbackintothepizzeriabecausetheatticislonelybuttheyturnedouttobehumanhatingfreaksthatnowwanttomurderyousobecarefulIwilltrytocomeupwithasolutionandbythewaydon'tdie."

"Sounds like Springtrap's tendency to ramble is contagious," Mike said. "Next, it will be his tidiness. The entire pizzeria will be a mess soon."

Mason gave a weak chuckle. "Imagine what Owen would say to that."

"How about I speak simply?" Frieda said, upset to see that the nightguards hadn't listened, and instead were talking about messiness and dead people. "There are murderous animatronics around."

Mike shrugged. "As long as I get paid." he said, pulling out his monitor.

Frieda sighed. They were experienced nightguards (she hoped) so they should have this under control.

(Timey Skippy!)

"Owen, come on! Goldie isn't here!"

Owen peered around the corner to see no one but Poppy, urging him to come into the center of the safe room. Knowing that someone would be there as a witness if anything bad happened, Owen glided towards Poppy, relieved that Fredbear didn't spring out of nowhere and tried to bite his head off. "See?" Poppy said.

"I'm alright, thank goodness," Owen said. "When do you think he's coming?"

"Call him Big Bro, Owen! And he should be here soon, I think! He said 1:00, right?"

Owen nodded. "As far as I remem- Alright, who knocked over those boxes there?" Owen suddenly pointed to a bunch of boxes that were, indeed, toppled over. "We need to clean that up before Big Bro comes!"

"We can't touch things, Owen." Poppy said. Poppy was older by a few months, but you'd think Owen was way younger whenever he acted like... This.

The boy perked up, blushing. "I... knew that. I meant I WISH I could clean them!"

"No need to clean. I'm already here." a voice said. A pair of glowing white lights appeared in a shadowy corner.

"Alain!" Owen yelled, excited.

"Big bro!" Poppy exclaimed.

Alain walked out of the shadows, followed by a black bear, who was smiling at the kids. "Well, don't forget about me!"

"Hello, Big bro #2!"

Barry glanced at Alain for a second, before asking, "Why is he number one?"

"We saw him first, nothing personal." Owen assured Barry, who signed in relief.

Alain turned to Barry and growled something into his ear. Barry said something back to Alain, clearly provoked. Alain sighed. "Well, kids, we have a surprise."

(Times skippy #2!)

"Say, Mary, do you happen to know things about this pizzeria, like, I dunno, wherethebackupgeneratoris?"

Mary nodded. "Yes, why?"

Frieda gestured towards Kendall banging on the shut office door. "Open up!" she yelled.

Willow was by the other office door, saying in an unconvincing tone, "We aren't going to harm you! We simply want to chat." Luckily, the nightguards seemed to either have listened to Frieda or were just plain terrified of the banging on the east door.

Mary stared for a second, then shrugged. "Makes sense."

Mary grabbed Frieda's hand and lead her to the back of the pizzeria, where there was an electrical room door with a sign that said, in red letters, "EMPLOYEES ONLY".

"Do we count as employees?" Frieda asked.

Mary shrugged again. "Well, we work here." she replied, opening the door. Among the tangle of wires was an unplugged generator. Frieda sat down by the genrator. "I need to find the right wire and plug it in, or else we'll waste time and the nightguards will die." she said to herself. "Maybe if I-"

Mary suddenly picked up a random wire and plugged it in, simply saying, "Future vision."

Frieda left the room, nearly tripping on wires. She noticed that the nightguards were confused as to how they suddenly got 100% battery. Bored, Frieda grabbed a box of pizza, sat down, and watched as Kendall and Willow relentlessly tried to enter the office, stopping only once when they noticed Frieda was willing to share her pizza.

Suddenly, the bell that usually meant "Hey, it's 6:00. Leave before the kids come." rang, and Willow deactivated for a few seconds, before she woke up normal. Kendall's eyes brightened, and her voice returned to normal.

Frieda was about to see if the two were alright, when Lilac rushed into the room. "Guys! Poppy's missing!"


End file.
